starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dróide comando série BX
O droide comando série-BX, mais comumente conhecido com droide comando, era um modelo de droide de batalha elite feito para missões de infiltração. Características thumb|left|Um capitão droide comando com uma vibro espada.Estes droides de batalha pareciam semelhantes aos droides de batalha série B-1; mudanças notáveis incluem dois fotorreceptores brancos, além de sua cabeça longa sendo encurtada pela metade de seu tamanho original. Suas vozes eram notavelmente diferentes em comparação dos série-B1, soando mais parecidas com as vozes profundas dos super droides de batalha série-B2. Líderes de unidades, que eram conhecidos como capitães droides comandos, foram equipados com marcas brancas em suas testas e em suas placas no peito. O capitão também teria uma vibro espada. Eles tinham a mesma capacidade operacional dos droides de batalha regulares, com a adição de software de infiltração. Isto, junto com sua forma humanoide, permitiu que eles se encaixem em uma armadura de soldado clone. Além disso, esses droides foram capazes de modular a voz para coincidir com a dos outros clones, embora que não pudessem copiar seus maneirismos ou vocabulário, nem responder adequadamente as situações inesperadas fora de combate. Os droides comandos foram construídos para ser substancialmente mais rápidos e mais fortes do que um droide de batalha regular, e também possuía uma pesada armadura que foi capaz de suportar vários tiros da maioria dos engenheiros. No entanto, barragens sustentáveis ou um único tiro na cabeça poderia dominá-los, mas como super droides de batalha IG-100 Guarda magna, pelo menos uma unidade confrontando Eeth Koth foi cortado pela metade, mais continuou funcionando por tempo suficiente para Koth para torná-lo inoperante empalando sua cabeça. A única desvantagem nesses droides foi que eles eram muito caros para produzir do que um regular. Isso fez com que esses droides raramente fossem vistos no campo de batalha e, portanto, fez a serem utilizados exclusivamente em missões especiais ou em só críticas. thumb|left|Um droide comando us uma câmera repulsora para espionar um Laat. O equipamento dos droides comando incluía um rifle blaster E-5, um bastão de choque para nocautear os inimigos, e um cortador de fusão, usado para cortar portas e outros obstáculos em seu caminho. Além disso, o líder de uma unidade de comando, muitas vezes levaria uma vibro espada para propósitos de combate aproximado. Eles também eram conhecidos por usar granadas contra inimigos posicionados. Além disso, dois comandos em Saleucami formaram uma equipe franco-atiradora, um atuando como o atirador com um rifle franco-atirador e outro usando micro-binóculos, atuando como observador como as tropas modernas fazem hoje. História Estes droides sofisticados foram criados para combater a ameaça Jedi ou clones. Dito isso, eles não eram páreos para um jedi em combate sozinho. Além disso,capitão Rex e o comandante Cody derrotaram droides comandos no combate na lua de Rishi, e o desertor clone, Cut Lawquane, conseguiu derrotar uma força de 20 droides comando com apenas o mínimo de ajuda do capitão Rex em Saleucami, embora os droides ficaram seriamente danificados. Eles eram capazes de combate mano-a-mano, tinham uma maior precisão com suas carabinas E-5, e até mesmo a capacidade de franco-atirador. No entanto, devido ao seu custo proibitivo, eles não poderiam ser produzidos em massa de tal forma a substituir droides de batalha da confederação outros para que eles foram usados para invasões e embarques. Batalha na lua de Rishi Em 22 BBY, o general confederado Grievous, o comandante supremo dos exércitos droides planejava thumb|Um droide comando em um console de computador invadir o Espaço Selvagem do planeta Kamino, onde os soldados clone da republica são cultivados. Para invadir o planeta, Grievous mandou vários'' navios ''Droch classe-embarque contendo droides comandos série-BX a lua de Rishi, onde a um posto de escuta da republica, a estação de Rishi foi localizada. Os clones estacionados no posto de escuta identificou o embarque dos navios como uma chuva de meteoros, e não uma frota da republica vizinha. Os droides pegaram oficial de quarto CT-327, de surpresa e matando-o. Eles então se infiltram no posto de escuta, mas foram recebidos por Droidbat e Nub, que tinham sidos enviados pelo sargento O'niner para descobrir o que havia acontecido com CT-327 que não havia respondido. Ao ouvir tiros, os outros clones correram para ajudar, mas foram superados pelo número de droides comandos. O'niner também foi morto pelos droides comandos. No entanto, quatro clones foram capazes de escapar através do duto de ventilação, os droides garantiram o posto o sinal estava todo-claro. Os droides, entretanto, não estavam conscientes de que uma inspeção de rotina da estação conduzida pelo comandante Cody e o capitão Rex estava a caminho. Ao chegar no Nu-classe ônibus ataque Obex, os dois clones foram recebidos por um droide vestido com uma armadura clone. O droide tentou convencer os clones a deixar o posto de escuta, no entanto, Rex viu um sinalizador de ataque droide dos sobreviventes, o que fez ele disparar na cabeça do droide ao perceber o truque. Em seguida os droides lançaram uma emboscada, e depois de jogar granadas na direção dos clones e a nave, destruindo a nave, os droides acreditavam que os dois haviam morrido na explosão. Na verdade, Cody e Rex tinham sobrevivido com a ajuda de cabos. Reunindo-se com os sobreviventes do primeiro ataque droide abaixo da estação, os clones se apresentaram e um plano para retomar a estação foi desenvolvido. Rex usou a cabeça de um droide destruído para enganar os que estavam de dentro da estação para abrir a porta. Os clones, em seguida, invadiram a estação, eventualmente, recuperam o controle da estação destruindo todos os droides comandos inclusive o capitão. Apesar dos reforços enviados pelo General Grievous, os clones explodiram a estação, cortando o sinal, portanto, alertam a frota da republica sobre a invasão planejada da Confederação. Batalha de Ryloth Durante a batalha de Ryloth, pelo menos dois droides comandos estavam na capital Lessu. Os dois atacaram os soldados IRA Navalha e Stak, logo após destruí-los os dois soldados ativaram a ponte de plasma para as forças da republica pudessem entrar na cidade. Mesmo usando os droides de batalha B1 como projéteis, eles evitaram o uso de carabinas e preferiram usar o combate mano-a-mano, mas logo foram derrotados. Crise dos reféns no Senado Mais tarde, dois desses droides foram usados pelo caçador de recompensas Cad Bane em sua captura do edifício do senado. Depois de matar um contingente de comandos do senado que protegia a área de pouso, os dois droides BXs pegaram dois corpos e vestiram suas armaduras e disfarçaram-se. Mais tarde,eles fugiram com Bane, Ziro e os outros caçadores de recompensas. Eles também foram implantados na batalha de Tirahnn. Batalha de Saleucami thumb|left|Droides comandos nas zonas úmidas de SaleucamiMais tarde, na primeira batalha de Saleucami, as forças de Grievous foram obrigadas a fazer um pouso forçado no planeta Saleucami onde um par de droides comandos estavam operacionais. Um dos comandos era um franco-atirador e o outro seu localizador, aguardavam o Capitão Rex que levou um tiro e foi gravemente ferido. No entanto, os droides foram perseguidos e destruídos pelos companheiros de Rex. Enquanto Rex se recuperava na fazenda de Cut Lawquane, outro esquadrão de droides comandos seriamente danificados em uma cápsula de escape foram reativados acidentalmente pelos filhos adotivos de Cut, Shaeenah e Jek. Os droides atacaram a fazenda e apesar de seus danos conseguiram ir para baixo da casa e exaustar seus defensores. Após uma dura batalha eles foram destruídos por Lawquane e Rex. Fuga da cidadela thumb|250px|Droides comando com escudos de energia Na prisão separatista cidadela, o diretor Osi Sobeck tinha uma equipe de comandos pintados com um esquema de cores especiais amarela. Um destes droides foi visto torturando mestre Mesmo Piell para obter informações sobre a rota do nexus com um bastão elétrico, enquanto um droide interrogatório questionava Piell. Muitos deles carregavam escudos de energia.Um deles foi responsável pela morte do ARC Trooper Echo. O droide foi forçado também a destruir seus companheiros após o diretor Osi Sobeck ordenou a fazê-lo para agradá-lo. Reforços em Felucia Um batalhão de reforço foi enviado para reforçar a posição oficial no posto final, para evitar que a republica vencesse os separatistas em Felucia. Os droides comandos consistiam neste grupo, os posto avançado comandado por TZ-33, foi , então, destruído sobre o fogo dos AT-TEs da republica. TZ-33, em seguida, ordenou que todas as unidades formassem um contra-ataque, diminuindo assim a defesa do portão do posto de escuta; está ordem provou ser a queda do posto avançado como os clones da republica da Wolfpack liderados por Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, Ahsoka Tano, Rex e Wolffe- então, atacaram o posto droide inteiro, destruindo todos os droides, incluindo os droides comandos. Embora os separatistas tenha perdido. Tano foi capturada pelo Trandoshan caçador de esportes chamado de Lo-Taren. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * * * * * * *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Links externos * * * Categoria:Produtos da Autômatos de Combate Baktoid Categoria:Droides comando série BX